istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 237
Crystalshaper With this update comes the first part of the new Crystalshaper school! Quests and the Fiery Rift are not part of this update yet, but we hope you will help us test all of the Crystals, Formulas, Abilities, and more that are part of the update. What is included: *Aratanosh. A new NPC who presently is found at Sslanis. She sells Inspirations and, for those who qualify, will let you join the Crystalshaper school itself. *What are the requirements to join the school? Adult or Ancient Dragon, Level 80 Adventurer, Level 20 Lairshaper. *What are Inspirations? Inspirations are special abilities you will acquire that will let you "Inspire" emotions in your opponents. Each emotion may allow you to loot a Sliver of that emotion (A sliver of Rage, for example). Slivers are combined into Shards and Shards into Crystals. *Who can purchase Inspirations? Anyone, Biped or Dragon. You must simply meet the proper level for each Tier of ability. *What Emotions are available? There are seven: Rage, Vitality, Fear, Bliss, Apathy, Courage and Peace. *What Crystals can be created? Armor, Resistance, and Damage Crystals are part of this update. Healing and special Primal Crystals will be part of a later update. Other Notes *Adjusted the sort order of the Knowledge Window filters. *Removed Jewelry Crystals of Dragon Breath from loot tables, as dragons can not use Jewelry Crystals *Fixed skill requirement on Guild House Large for applying Steelsilk Tapestries. *Treants will no longer use Branch Regrowth on each other, but it will now recycle more quickly and may heal for more (as they now get the Nature skill which the ability required). *Corrected the XP for the Essence Sources and Spheres on the Guild House Medium as the values were reversed. *Enraged Elm Treants will now drop Scion of Massive Elm as a trophy item. *Fixed typo in quest "Spiked Scales VI: A New Enemy" *Primal Attack V spell now requires you to be level 85 with 850 Primal. *Formula "Expert Spell: Primal Attack" now requires 850 Spellcrafting to scribe, not 870. Updated the skill requirements to create individual Primal Attack spells. *Updated the tooltip for Mining 3 to reference Dark Iron instead of Nickel. *Corrected the min/max damage of Unarmed Mastery 1. *Fixed a "nil is not online" error in quest "ARoP24 - Retribution: Seek the Guardians" when speaking to Fergul Nly. *Valkor's Vampiric Bats will now do life damage instead of flame. *Made updates and changes to Dimensional Pocket quests 5 and up to improve directions and correct errors. *Made changes and updates to all quests in the Scalecraft Mastery series. *Updated location trigger points in quest Discover the Fate of Balit's Companion so that they are more on the sides of the island rather than in the center. Also updated experience provided for the quest. *Updated both dragon and biped versions of Assist Balit with his Research to improve looting as well as providing a better experience at end of quest. *Cleaned up and provided better experience for the quests Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research and Kill the Werewolf Named Eyetooth. *Settlement: Aiya pad now requires attunement. *Moved the Gatekeeper from Falathien to near the bridge at Aiya. He now offers a "free" attunement to Aiya, but requires a little leg-work to attune to Falathien and Elia. His appearance is now altered to look less like a clone. He is also now known as Aikhar the Seer. *Quest "Attunement: Falathien" now requires you to kill Sand Scarabs to gain attunement. *Quest "Attunement: Elia" and "Attunement: Aiya" are now offered by Aikhar the Seer. *Maple Mimic is no longer known as Cedar Chest. *Corrected the description on the technique "Defense: Blight Resistance I" *Quest "Vandus Confederation: Traitor in the Midst II" now gives some feedback in the journal after speaking with the Militia in Heart while on the hunt for Gregory. *Replaced the Loom with a Fabric Distaff at the Clothworking Factory near Reed Lake. Category:Delta